The present disclosure relates generally to a printed circuit board. More specifically, the embodiments of the disclosure relate to a printed circuit board configured to mitigate resonance associated with transmission across an associated conductor.
Advances in fabrication technologies continue to increase performance and throughput of circuit devices. Enabling the circuit devices to maintain high throughput generally requires high data rates. PCBs are commonly configured with two or more layers in which signal traces are routed. Typical printed circuit board (PCB) laminates are comprised of layers of woven fiberglass cloth impregnated and bound together in epoxy resin. Both the fiberglass and the resin may be composite materials with different electrical properties, such as dielectric constant and loss tangent. It is understood that the associated weave is comprised of peaks and valleys, which create a non-homogeneous cross section in the dielectric(s). Local micro-scale fiber weave effects work as interconnects with periodic loading, which leads to a fundamental resonance on a high speed signal. Inherent characteristics of the weave results in fundamental resonance at high frequency, which significantly attenuates digital signal bandwidth and degrades the signal integrity, including insertion loss and return loss.